TARDE DE MAIS
by Biela Bells
Summary: A única certeza que eu tinha é que eu amava o jeito estranho dele de me amar.


**OBS: **A fic não está betada, se encontrarem algum erro que passou despercebido por mim me avisem ok? Fazem esse favorzinho...

Agora tenham uma boa leitura...

**TARDE DE MAIS...**

Tentei de tudo lutar contra esse sentimento avassalador, ele envolvia meu coração da mesma maneira que ele me envolvia com os seus braços. Esbarrões no corredor tinha se tornado algo constante, e por Merlin eu jurava que você, Draco Malfoy, andava me seguindo.

Começou apenas com uns esbarrões, uns encontrões fazendo eu cair, e no final ele soltava um sorriso sarcástico, mas a curvinha de sua boca se enrugavam mais querendo dar um sorriso maior, um sorriso de satisfação, mas Merlin, porque?

Juro que tentei para de achar que poderia ser uma perseguição, era apenas coincidência, que se repetia desnecessariamente 7 vezes por dia. Eu não poderia imaginar algo que não fosse coerente , Malfoy não estava me seguindo, ele estava me perseguindo. O que todo Malfoy teria que fazer com os Weasley certo?

Não! Errado!

Eu era Ginny Weasley, a única menina depois de seis irmãos eu não era nenhum de meus irmão, Eu não era nenhum coelho de sardas morto de fome.

Eu era **UMA** Coelha sardenta e morta de fome.

E isso poderia, parecia, interessar bastante o Malfoy. Certo?

Sim. Certo!

Jurei nunca mais sofrer desilusão,

senti na pele, então, me fechei na solidão

Até contra o próprio sentimento tentei lutar

Mas reconheço e me conheço bem

Como evitar.

Tinha se passado a tarde toda fugindo de Malfoy. Depois de nos esbarramos enfrente a sala de Snape o qual ele ficou bloqueado a minha passagem com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, fazendo todos rirem da boba pequena Weasley, eu me estrecei e agi da forma coerente que toda a menina da minha idade agiria.

Dei um pisão no pé dele quando ele menos esperava, e o empurrei bruscamente fazendo ele cambalear para trás.

Certo, agi de forma coerente, de modo como todas as meninas da minha idade que tinha crescido com 6 irmãos agiria, melhor agora?

Ok continuando?

Consegui passar e seguir para a próxima aula, mas isso não impediu de Draco Malfoy ir atrás de mim depois. Enquanto eu saia da aula de transfiguração eu o encontrei, encostado na parede com os braços cruzados e sozinho. Parecia que ele estava me esperando.

Travei apavorada o encarando, até que ele me encarou e sorriu, mas tinha algo diferente, não era aquele sorriso sarcástico de sempre, e como eu fiquei com medo daquele sorriso e daquele garoto loiro.

Fingi inutilmente que não o tinha visto, claro que foi em vão, porque ele tinha me encarado. Eu segui para o outro lado do corredor.

Desesperada olhei para trás, e ele estava me seguindo, não, me perseguindo como um leão atrás de sua presa. Só que dessa vez era ao contrario. Pelo jeito a presa do dia era o leão, e a cobra estava com uma cara faminta.

Sem danos nenhum entrei na minha próxima aula, mas quando eu sai, o ocorrido da aula de transformação se repetiu. Dessa vez ele insistiu. Ele andou mais apressado e eu corri para um corretor tumultuado, mais me escondi atrás de uma tapeçaria.

E ele parou justamente enfrente a ela, ele girava o corpo como se procurasse algo e eu sorri.

- Cadê você Weasley. - escutei ele falar para si mesmo. - Droga, eu ainda te pego vermelhinha. - falou desapontado e voltou pelo mesmo caminho, eu sai do meu esconderijo e voltei para o meu dormitório perplexa, pelo que eu escutei. Não tinha raiva em sua voz, era desapontamento em sua voz. Certo

Errado!

Era tudo deliro na minha cabeça, se Draco Malfoy tivesse decepcionado era porque eu tinha conseguido escapar, e ele não tinha conseguido se vingar. Certo.

Er... Certo! Dessa vez eu forcei a minha mente a pensar.

E por causa de toda essa maluquice de Malfoy eu fiquei a noite toda viajando. Imaginando, o que não devia, delirando como uma insana.

Quando o corpo fala

Quando os olhos traem

Quando faço planos

Tarde demais.

Não importava quantos planos eu fizesse nada iria adiantar, eu tinha planejado fingir que Malfoy não existia, Malfoy não existia mais em minha mente e nem no meu vocabulário, mas não era assim tão fácil, sua imagem era bonita de mais para deixar de ser percebida, e lá ia meus olhos o seguindo sempre quando passava, ele me encarava e sorria, aquele mesmo sorriso estranho, e eu mais uma vez tinha sido traída pelo desejo de dá apenas uma olhadinha.

- Reparei que tem andado me olhando Weasley. - Ele era tão cruel, tudo era mais fácil quando ele pronunciava meu nome errado ou com raiva, mas agora ele usava aquele tom de interesse, que fazia meu corpo se arrepiar.

Deve ter se enganado Malfoy. Não perderia tanto tempo por tamanha bobagem. - falei com um

sorriso triunfante e dei as costas pensando que o tinha calado a boca. Só que não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Senti meu corpo ser jogado com tamanha violência na parede e o corpo de Malfoy imprensar o meu para que eu não me soltasse.

E você acha mesmo, que isso é uma tamanha bobagem, hem... Ginny...

Eu não conseguia falar, eu não conseguia pensar não quando meu corpo gritava pelo dele, quando meus olhos o olhavam sem pudor nenhum, tentei raciocinar, mas nada adiantava, meu plano de afastá-lo e socá-lo até desfigurar aquele rosto lindo de anjo, não funcionava mais.

Com uma relutância tão grande eu me constatei, era tarde de mais para mim...

Eu cai numa cilada , só agora eu sei

prometi algo impossível ao meu coração

é inútil negar que me apaixonei

se não posso mais fingir que não.

Eu não consegui mais tirar aquele loiro oxigenado da minha cabeça, parecia que o jogo preferido dele ela tirar a meu juízo e o pior, ele estava conseguindo.

Eu podia sentir que ele estava tramando alguma coisa, por mais que eu tivesse lutado tanto o meu esforço tinha sido em vão. Prometi a mim mesma que eu não me deixaria abater por aquelas cantadas, mas eu não consegui. Iludi o meu próprio coração dizendo que eu tinha a força e um controle que nunca haviam me pertencido.

Porque já era tarde para mim. Aquele joguinho que o loiro tinha se enfiado e me levado junto estava acabando comigo e com nós dois. Isso nunca poderia ter acontecido, nada disso. Ele era Draco Malfoy e eu Ginny Weasley, duas pessoas completamente diferente

Vivíamos em mundos diferentes, pessoas diferentes, objetivos o mesmo, vencer... mas quando uma pessoa de cada lado se encontra, aquele que desse o primeiro passo tinha a força de destruir a outra, como verdadeiros rivais, dando então o xeque-mate.

Será que era esse o plano dele, me humilhar?

Mas amor não era humilhação.

Só que eu não amava Draco Malfoy, eu só estava apaixonada

-Argh!

Queria tanto ter certeza sobre o amor.

A minha ultima defesa se esgotou.

E com tamanha força fui jogada contra a parede. Sem justificativa nenhuma, eu sabia que não poderia esperar isso dele, mas com toda paixão sempre vem a ilusão, e eu sabia que estava idealizando um Draco que não existia, e era por esse Draco que eu estava apaixonada. Certo?

Não! Eu sabia que era por esse Draco que sempre me imprensava contra a parede que eu estava apaixonada.

Eu me encontrava tão confusa, e isso tudo era culpa dele, aquele garoto era mais forte que eu, e isso era bem evidente com todo aqueles pequenos músculos me apertando, eu ficava tão...

- Não adianta se debater pequena Weasley, você andou fugindo já a semana toda. - seu tom de queixa

era evidente. - Você não vai fugir de mim agora. - seu tom de desejo era evidente.

- Anda reparando em mim Malfoy? - falei na tentativa de afastá-lo querendo que ele respondesse que nunca repararia em uma Weasley pobretona;

Sempre ruiva. - ele respondeu cheirando o meu pescoço eu estava arrepiada.

- Sentiu saudades foi? - perguntei arfando querendo que ele se sentisse ofendido, mas nada, ele apenas continuava a distribuir beijos no meu pescoço.

E você nem sabe o quanto. - e me beijou.

Era oficial minhas defesas haviam se esgotado.

Quando o corpo fala

Quando os olhos traem

Quando faço planos tarde demais.

Agora o meu corpo falava, ela gritava pelo abraço de Draco? Draco? Sim Draco. Agora era Draco. E eu era apenas Ginny. Somos apenas Draco e Ginny.

Trocávamos olhares enquanto nos esbarrávamos no corredor, e quando fazíamos planos para nos encontrarmos em alguma sala perdida.

Já era tarde de mais para nós dois, nossas almas já foram perdidas pelo pecado da paixão, luxuria era o nosso sobrenome.

- Acho isso tudo errado. - falei

já eu acho isso tudo bom. - era a resposta que ele sempre me dava.

Acho que vou parar de te encontrar, Draco.

Você sabe que nunca vai conseguir fugir de mim não sabe Ginevra?

Pior que eu sei, Malfoy.

Eu cai numa cilada, só agora eu sei

prometi algo impossível para o meu coração

é inútil negar que me apaixonei

se não posso mais fingir que não.

Ele realmente tinha conseguido me prender, eu tinha me viciado em seus beijos, tentei me afastar como eu tinha dito, mas de nada adiantava. Eu gostava dele, mas sabia que nada ia dá certo, estávamos no meio de uma guerra, a nossa vida era um jogo de xadrez, mas Malfoy parecia ser cego para isso. Ele parecia ser um maluco, enquanto eu me escondia nos corredores podia ver como ele me procurava, de uma certa forma até que eu achava fofo.

Mas era errado! Certo?

Não. Errado.

Era final de semana, e naquela manhã eu resolvi ir tomar um sol, próximo ao lado, eu não sabia por onde ele andava, mas já estava cansada de ficar presa na casa comunal ou me escondendo pelos cantos. Já tinha passado uma semana, ele já tinha esquecido, na verdade era isso que desejava.

Ginny?

Miguel! - exclamei animada

Ele se sentou do meu lado e conversamos, estávamos conversando sobre o que vivemos nesse nossos últimos anos, depois que terminamos o nosso namoro.

Até que tudo estragou quando uma folha caio no meu cabelo e sorrindo Miguel a tirou.

Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa, hem Ginevra?

Ele com aquela voz arrastada, com aquela expressão dura e bravo, com aqueles olhos cinzas me encarando. Draco Malfoy estava nervoso, e eu estava nervosa.

Está. - falei nervosa

Bem. Acho que isso foi bom eu ter chegado agora, agora rala dai Cornner.

Autoritário como sempre, não se importava com quem estivesse falando e nem que estivesse assistindo, Malfoy não ligava para o publico, para o meu alivio e desespero Malfoy ligava apenas para mim.

- Não Malfoy. - Miguel apenas responde e isso fez os olhos de Draco brilhar, por um breve momento pensei que ele explodiria o rapaz, coitado do Miguel.

Rala agora Cornner. Estou mandando.

Bem eu achei que o Malfoy ia ter um treco de tanta raiva, então resolvi me pronunciar.

- Se quer tanto sentar Malfoy fique com o meu lugar. - me retirei do lugar, se os dois explodisse pelo menos eu não estares ali para ver. Eu estaria bem longe, dele principalmente. Só que para o meu desagrado, não foi por tanto tempo.

Fui jogada em uma sala e a porta foi trancada. Pânico?

Não. Raiva, era a única coisa que eu sentia.

O que você pensa que estava fazendo. - ele gritou

Você é um grande imbecil. - eu gritei

Te falei que você nunca iria fugir de mim, não falei.

A vida é minha Malfoy.

Você é minha Ginevra. - ele gritou. - e nenhum idiota pode tocar em seu cabelos. Nos meus cabelos ruivos.

Eu parei Draco não tinha gritado com raiva, Draco tinha gritado com ciumes, e nós paramos de gritar.

Estávamos apenas conversando. - falei sem saber o porque

Ele te tocou.

Muitas pessoas me tocam Malfoy.

Então eu vou ter que chutar o estomago dessas muitas pessoas.

Você...

Ele mereceu, ele tocou nos meus cabelos ruivos.

Você é um maluco ou o que? Agora ele vai sair por ai falando que...

A Ginevra não está mais sozinha em Hogwart, que ela está com o Malfoy, ou seja Ginny, comigo. - ele falou com um sorriso tão lindo, um sorriso que ele nunca tinha dado, um sorriso de orgulho e realização.

Se o amor me sorriu

vou deixar ele me levar

simplesmente sentir

e amar...

Draco estava certo. Miguel espalhou para a escola inteira que eu estava com Draco Malfoy, para uns eu tinha sido enfeitiçada e estava sobre o feitiço império, só que para o meu desespero, não. Para outros eu estava apenas fingindo e tentando recolher informações, só que para o meu desespero, não. E para alguns eu tinha ficado maluca por causa dessa guerra, e para o meu desespero, eu acho que sim.

E muitos achava, que era apenas lorota do Miguel com dor de cotovelo por eu não querer voltar com ele. E para o meu desespero, não.

Tinha voltado a me encontrar com o Draco. E por algo bastante estranho ele estava feliz. E sorria, tinha ficado calmo, e no lugar de me agarrar com agressividade ele apenas me abraçava. Algo em mim me dizia que ele estava se enjoando de mim, eu estava aliviada com esse pensamento, mas também me sentia triste. Afinal de conta, eu gostava de Draco Malfoy. Só que ele sempre sorria, daquele jeito quando me deu o primeiro sorriso, e isso me jogava a mais um passo de amá-lo.

Acho que não seria tão mal assim, o único risco que eu corria era terminar com o meu coração partido, só que o meu medo era de meu coração está disposto a isso.

Eu podia apenas sentir e amá-lo, eu podia deixá-lo me levar para onde ele quisesse, eu gostava dele, mas a pergunta era se ele gostava de mim. O que Draco sentia parecia mais um obsessão, poderia ser apenas isso. Só que tinha alguma coisa, eu sei que tinha mais alguma coisa era isso que não me deixava desistir de tudo, só que eu não sabia o que. Mas mesmo assim, a minha escolha era confiar no desconhecido.

Eu cai numa cilada só agora ei sei

prometi algo impossível ao meu coração

é inútil negar que me apaixonei

não. Não. Não

A férias de natal haviam chegado, eu estava na minha cabine sozinha voltando para casa. Eu veria a minha família, estava feliz por isso, só que algo em mim dizia que faltava algo. Eu despedido dele na noite passada, trocamos poucas palavras.

Quero apenas te abraçar tá bom?

A bastante tempo ele só queria me abraçar, eu não estava mais entendendo o garoto Malfoy.

Minha cabine se abriu lentamente, mas a pessoa que entrou soube ser bastante rápida. Nós já estávamos quase chegando na estação, mas mesmo assim Draco estava na minha cabine.

o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntei surpresa.

Eu vim te ver.

É perigoso!

Eu não me importo.

Ele ficou o resto da viagem comigo, até que ele chegou mais próximo e me beijou.

Chegamos. - eu falei e ele afirmou com a cabeça.

Tenho que ir. Tenha um bom natal. - falei dando um outro beijo nele.

Para você também Ginny. E lembre-se que eu voltarei.

Eu sei Draco, você sempre voltar.

E com um ultimo beijo eu me despedi, e fui abraçar os meus pais, lá eu me sentia protegia, mas ainda sentia que faltava algo. E do outro lado da plataforma, eu via Draco olhando para mim seus olhos brilhavam, e ainda com aquele sorriso.

Com aquele meu sorriso.

Cai numa cilada, só agora eu sei.

Prometi algo impossível pro meu coração

é inútil negar que me apaixonei

não, não, não...

Eu estava de volta já a uma semana, mas nada do Draco, dessa vez ele não tinha voltado. Nenhuma carta, nenhum bilhete, nada, definitivamente Draco malfoy, tinha se enjoado de Ginevra Weasley.

Então minha rotina voltou, sem Rony, Harry e Hermione, eu, Neville e Luna voltamos a pichar as paredes de Hogwart, só que não tinha mais tanta graça assim, eu sabia que no final nenhum loiro iria correr atrás de mim e no lugar de me entregar para os comensais iria me jogar na parede e me beijar.

Estava tudo acabado.

Até que começou, a última batalha, eu por injustiça fiquei presa na sala precisa, até que Harry voltou e pediu para que eu saísse, e eu aproveitei e fugi.

Tinha muitas pessoas feridas e outras caídas e eu continuava lutando, até que acabou, o Lorde estava caído, Harry conseguiu matá-lo, eu estava machucada, mas chorava de alegria, meus irmãos me abraçavam... tudo acontecia sem eu ao menos perceber...

Perdi amigos naquela guerra, e o meu coração sofria, sentia falta de tanta coisa, mais ainda mais dele. Eu não o tinha visto em nenhum momento,

Eu não sabia se ele estava morto, ou vivo.

Bill conversava comigo tentando me fazer parar de chorar, só que eu não conseguia, eu também não sabia porque chorava tanto.

Eu só queria chorar.

Até que algo me chamou atenção ao fundo eu vi um homem loiro, e reconheci sendo Lúcio Malfoy conversando com um dos aurores. Em desespero eu comecei a procurar por ele, eu encontrei Narcisa sendo abraçada por alguém, o meu desespero aumentou, eu não queria pensar no pior, mas eu não conseguia, fiquei de pé, procurando por algo no chão.

E lá estava eu chorando, eu não achava nada.

Procurando algo Weasley?

Era aquela tom arrastado de sempre, o tom arrastado que eu tanto amava.

Seu idiota. - falei batendo com força que me restava no ombro dele, no peito dele, aonde as minhas mãos alcançavam.

Shii ! Calma. - ele falou me puxando para um abraço. - Eu não falei que ia voltar.

Eu o beijei na frente de todo mundo, eu não queria nem saber, eu estava feliz, ele estava vivo, embora estivesse muito machucado, mas estava vivo, e eu amava isso.

-Ah! Draco, - lamentei. - Eu fiquei com tanto medo.

lembre-se ruiva, enquanto eu te amar, eu sempre irei voltar.

E foi naquele momento que descobri o verdadeiro nome para a obsessão de Draco.

Era amor.

Um amor estranho que muito das vezes me machucava, mas era amor.

Queria tanto ter certeza sobe o amor.

A única certeza que eu tinha é que eu amava o jeito estranho dele de me amar.

By:BielaBells...

**N/A **Olá pessoas do meu coração, mais uma pequena fic para vocês... Não está lá grande coisa, mas acho que você se divertiram um pouquinho, mais então acho que não custa nada deixar uma Reviews, seja criticando, seja elogiando, não importa... o importante é mandarem... hehe

bem até a próxima...

beijokas para todos que lerem^^


End file.
